7/58
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَالْبَلَدُ الطَّيِّبُ يَخْرُجُ نَبَاتُهُ بِإِذْنِ رَبِّهِ وَالَّذِي خَبُثَ لاَ يَخْرُجُ إِلاَّ نَكِدًا كَذَلِكَ نُصَرِّفُ الآيَاتِ لِقَوْمٍ يَشْكُرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vel beledut tayyibu yahrucu nebâtuhu bi izni rabbih(rabbihi), vellezî habuse lâ yahrucu illâ nekidâ(nekiden), kezâlike nusarriful âyâti li kavmin yeşkurûn(yeşkurûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve el beledu : ve şehir, belde 2. et tayyibu : temiz 3. yahrucu : çıkar (çıkarır) 4. nebâtu-hu : onun bitkisi, nebatı 5. bi izni rabbihi : Rabbinin izni ile 6. ve ellezî habuse : ve kötü olan ki 7. lâ yahrucu : çıkmaz 8. illâ : başka 9. nekiden : kıt mahsul, kavruk ot, faydasız bitki 10. kezâlike : işte bunun gibi 11. nusarrifu el âyâti : âyetleri açıklarız 12. li kavmin : bir kavim için, bir kavme 13. yeşkurûne : şükrederler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Temiz ülkenin nebatı, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar, çorak yerdense pek az bir mahsul elde edilir. İşte biz, şükreden topluluğa delillerimizi bu çeşit tekrar edip durmadayız. Ali Bulaç Meali Güzel şehrin bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar; kötü olandan ise kavruktan başkası çıkmaz. İşte biz, şükreden bir topluluk için ayetleri böyle çeşitli biçimlerde açıklıyoruz. Ahmet Varol Meali Güzel bir beldenin bitkisi Rabbinin izniyle çıkar. Çoraklaşmış olan beldeden ise ancak çok zorlukla (veya yararsız) bitki çıkar. Şükreden bir topluluk için ayetleri işte böyle genişçe açıklarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) İyi toprak Rabbinin izniyle bitki verir, çorak toprak kavruk bitki çıkarır. Şükredecek millet için böylece ayetleri yerli yerince açıklarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Toprağı) iyi ve elverişli beldenin bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle bol ve bereketli çıkar. (Toprağı) kötü ve elverişsiz olandan ise, faydasız bitkiden başkası çıkmaz. Şükredecek bir toplum için biz âyetleri işte böyle değişik biçimlerde açıklıyoruz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rabbinin izniyle güzel memleketin bitkisi (güzel) çıkar; kötü olandan ise faydasız bitkiden başka birşey çıkmaz. İşte biz, şükreden bir kavim için âyetleri böyle açıklıyoruz. Edip Yüksel Meali İyi arazi, Rabbinin izniyle bitki verir. Kötü olanı ise, pek yararlı bir şey vermez. Şükreden bir topluluk için ayetleri böyle açıklarız Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Güzel memleketin bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar. Kötüsünün ise çıkmaz, çıkan da birşeye yaramaz. Biz, şükreden bir topluluğa ayetlerimizi böyle türlü şekillerle açıklıyoruz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hoş memleketin nebatı rabbının izniyle çıkar, fenasının ise çıkmaz, çıkan da bir şey'e yaramaz, şükredecek bir kavm için âyetleri böyle tasrif ederiz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve temiz bir beldenin ekinleri Rabbinin izniyle çıkar (meydana gelir). Kötüsünün ise çıkmaz. Meğer ki külfetle, (meşakkatle) olsun. İşte Biz âyetleri şükreder bir kavim için böylece tekrar tekrar beyan ederiz. Muhammed Esed Bereketli toprak (gibi) ki, onun ekini, Rabbinin izniyle (bolluk içinde) fışkırır; oysa kötü toprağınki ancak cılız bir ekin verir. Şükreden bir topluluk(un yararlanması) için ayetlerimizi işte böyle çok yönlü olarak dile getiriyoruz! Suat Yıldırım Toprağı verimli, güzel bir diyarın bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle yeşerip çıkar.Çorak, verimsiz olan bir yerin bitkisi ise çıkmaz, çıkan da bir şeye yaramaz. İşte şükredecek kimseler için Biz, âyetleri böyle farklı üsluplarla tekrar tekrar açıklarız. Süleyman Ateş Meali Güzel olan ülkenin bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar; kötü olandan ise yararsız bitkiden başka bir şey çıkmaz. İşte biz, şükreden bir toplum için âyetleri böyle döndürüp (tekrar tekrar) açıklarız. Şaban Piriş Meali Verimli bölgenin bitkisi Rabbinin izniyle bol çıkar. Verimsiz olandan ise faydası çok az bir şeyden başkası çıkmaz. Şükreden bir toplum için işte ayetleri böyle çeşitli şekillerde açıklıyoruz. Ümit Şimşek Meali Verimli beldenin bitkisi Rabbinin izniyle çıkar. Çorak beldeden ise birşey çıkmaz, çıksa da güçlükle ve pek az çıkar. Şükreden bir topluluk için âyetlerimizi böyle açıklıyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Güzel ve temiz beldenin bitkisi Rabbinin izniyle çıkar. Pis ve çorak beldeden ise zararlı bitkiden başkası çıkmaz. Şükreden bir topluluk için ayetleri işte böyle çeşitli şekillerde sergiliyoruz. Yusuf Ali (English) From the land that is clean and good, by the will of its Cherisher, springs up produce, (rich) after its kind:(1037) but from the land that is bad, springs up nothing but that which is niggardly: thus do we explain the signs by various (symbols) to those who are grateful.(1038) * M. Pickthall (English) As for the good land, its vegetation cometh forth by permission of its Lord; while as for that which is bad, only evil cometh forth (from it) . Thus do We recount the tokens for people who give thanks. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bereketli toprak (gibi) ki, onun ekini, Rabbinin izniyle içinde fışkırır; oysa kötü toprağınki ancak cılız bir ekin verir. Şükreden bir toplulukyararlanması için ayetlerimizi işte böyle çok yönlü olarak dile getiriyoruz! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri